Censorship of Gumbapedia Fanon
Australia, Asia, Latin America, Japan, France, Canada, Turkey, USA, Russia, etc. has censored many episodes of Gumbapedia Fanon. Most of the censorship has been removed due to sexually, suggestive innuendo, crude language, sexual innuendo, scenes of reckless behavior that can easily be imitated in real life, and cussing. This also includes some episode titles that have been renamed due to the censorship. So far, Almost all episodes have been edited. The list of censored scenes is as follows: Episodes with Australian and Filipino Censorship Australia often censors violence, sexually innuendo, and suggestive material as well. so far, Yarnball's Diary was the most censored episode with 24 censors. Angel Jump * The scene where Gumball get naked was cut. This also cut on the video. Up and Down *The script that Fireball said "What the...?!" was cut. *The scene where MeeMee jump off was cut. Sports is my lord *The script that Penny said "Kick her Ass!" was cut. *The scene were the tennis ball hits Gumball's buns was cut. This also cut on the dodgeball game. *The scene were the volleyball hits Penny and Anais was cut. *The scene were Bobert pass out was cut on the dodgeball game. The Computer Part 1 *The scene where Darwin unplug the computer was cut. Darwin. Mov *The script where Fireball said "What the...?!" was cut *The inside of Darwin's Shed was zoomed into Gumball, Fireball, and Aguilera. *The jumping out of a window was cut. *The part where Darwin using a chainsaw to kill Fireball was cut. *This episode refused to air and add MeeMee due to high amounts of killing and blood references. Gumball be Gone *Fireball knocked out Darwin was cut. *This one is also notable and the longest single censor cut yet. The whole scene of Fireball's hard day was wholly cut making the scene extremely confusing in Austraila. Lucky, the classroom scene wasn't cut. *The line that Fireball said, "THERE IS NO OTHER FRICKIN' DIMENSION!!!!" was change to "THERE IS NO DIMENSION!!!". *The following was all cut: Fireball: I had a hard day! Darwin: Let's hope that! Fireball: My grades had fallen hardly down the drain, I've been kicked in the crotch by Penny! And I was totally knocked out by dodgeballs! Darwin: Aw, that sounds painful! Fireball: And when I'm finally home, you just make my day more harder!!! The Fireball Adventure *The sentence was changed from, "...and you just wanna kill him?!" to "Plus, Bobert tried to kill you, right?" Robot Battle *This episode refused to air in Austraila and the Philippines due to high amounts of strong language, severe violence references and blood. *Any cuss words was cut or muted such as, "Holy shit!". Cuss word counts as thirdteen.. So it's 13 censors. *Interestingly no other countries followed the edit Australian expect for Asia, Japan, Arabic, Latin America, Canada, France, and Turkey. *This episode shows that is was uncensored in April 2013 and will start to be censored in May 2013. *Note: Some countries (UK, Canada, Telemundo English, ect.) was refused to air, Others (Mexico, Asia Pacific, ect.) banned the episode from airing due to cuss words. Paranormal Radioactity *The line that Darwin said, "What the Heck?" and MeeMee said, "What the...?!" was cut. *The scene where the two squirrels said that Gumball, Darwin, Fireball, and MeeMee never get out was cut. *"What the Hell...?!" was cut. *During the scene, it's zoomed to Gumball so nobody won't see his naked body. Aguilera's World Episode 1: The Rich Girl takes it all *This episode refused to air in Austraila and the Philippines due to high amounts of strong languague, blood, and sexual content. *Any cuss words was cut such as, "What the Hell?!" *Sex Slave was blocked out. It's change to Love Slave. *Any scenes of blood was cut. Istead, it's either zoomed to Gumball, Darwin, Fireball, Penny, Aguilera, or MeeMee. *The line " Apple, The Regular Stuff, and a Bomb" was taken away to keep impressionable viewers from copying Aguilera and MeeMee in the Philippines. *The flashback part was cut. The Robot (REVISED) *The scene where the poilce tazed Bobert was cut. Lost in the Land Part 1 *One cuss word was muted. *The plane exploded was cut. Black Wand *It cuts to a Friday morning so no one could copying Black Wand. *The line that Bobert said, "How in the hell..." was cut. *Two cuss word was muted. Horror *The movie Cherry ''is changed to ''The Robot beacuse after the episode, the creaters created a movie about the revenge of Bobert. *The part where Gumball and MeeMee jumps out a window was cut. *The scene where Penny kicks Fireball in the Buns was cut. The Problem (Part 1) *This episode has only aired from May 1-June 12 in the Philippines as if is appropiate if the episode around for the 4th of July. *The scene where MeeMee pressed the button was cut. The Robot 2 *Darwin said "What the..." was cut. *There are 5 cuss word was muted from Bobert. Dimension *This part where they travel to other shows was edited just to include SpongeBob SquarePants, Rabbids Invasion, and Gravity Falls. Lost in the Land Part 2 *Before the episode ends, the cuss word that Fireball said was cut making the episode entirely end with MeeMee taking a picture. Vote for me! This and Yarnball's Diary have the choppiest censors. *The scene where Aguilera jumps out of the window is cut. *Fireball getting bullying by Tina was cut. *Gumball line, "What Games? Hunger games? I Don't wanna Die!" was cut including MeeMee's line. *The scene where Fireball eats the chocolate cake and passing out was cut to Fireball landing on the roof. *The line "What the Hell?!" was cut. *Any instances of Fireball, Gumball, and MeeMee getting pranked was cut making the episode entirely ends after Gumball getting grounded. The Friend *The whole scene of Gumball and Darwin sliding down the stairs with ice cubes was cut. The Gumball vs. Bobert Finale *The hide out scene was cut making the entirely episode begins in the library. Darwin Runsaway *The line was change to, "Everything loves Music!". *Bobert refused to sing the song because of unknown reasons. *"The Dark Truth" was changed to "The Sad Truth" because of unknown reasons. *At the end of the episode, Fireball uses his rainbow bat to erased Nicole's memory was cut. The ? *Christian references were cut. *''Flippin''' and blunky ''were cut. *"Mushrooms" reference was cut. *The rainbow blood was cut. *Darwin exploding was cut. The Breakup *The Chillin song was cut because this episode was copying the same song from Regular Show. *The line, "Get us back our rings or we'll kick your ass!" was cut. *The sex scene was cut to keep impressionable views from doing the same thing. *Any instances of characters quitting was cut. * Gumball, mov *Parody MeeMee refused to appear in this MOV for unknow reasons. *Parody AiAi appear in this episode beacuse he uses Black Magic. Turn of Events *The part where Tobias and Masami throw tire poppers was cut in Austraila. *The whole sex scene was severly removed. The Evils Watterson *Gumball saying that after they get home, he going to beat Darwin was cut. *The scene where Fireball, MeeMee, Aguilera, and AiAi in the Mothership was zommed to them so no one won't see the bottles of beer. *The scene where Crypto throws up was cut beacuse of that ending scene from the game, Destroy All Humans!: Path of the Furon. *The scene where MeeMee presses the self-descuct button and the Mothership explodes was cut beacuse of that scene from the game, Destroy All Humans! 2. The Bubbles *The Bubbles was refused to air in the Philippines due to the Destroy All Humans! references. The Horror Begins *TBA The End of the World *The part where Natalya snorted cocaine was cut due to drug use. *The scene where Agentpman's invention exploded was cut. Yarnball's Diary *This episode was refused to air due to alcohol use, strong language, and blood. *This episode has 24 cuss words and was cut. This is the most censor episode in Austraila and the Philippines ever recorded then Robot Battle. The Zombie *The following was cut (note that a few quotes was from the game, Destroy All Humans! 2): Crypto: Oh. A note. (reads the note) What? What happen! Natalya: Crypto! the worst has come to pass! Sergei has been infected! Crypto: Oh no! Tell me you used protection! or don't they teach sex-ed in the junior pioneers? Natalya: Kakaya zadnitza! Ugh! I'm not talking about S.T.D.! He's been infected with the T-Virus! Crypto: Oh. Never mind about what I said.... I going to find a cure! I just need to figure out to end this..... (walks away while thinking) Natalya: Hey, bitch! Where the hell you're going! This gas lever is going to be full! Ugh! *This special was refused to air due to alcohol use, horror violence, and sexual content. In Philippines, this episode was banned to air due to a sex scene. *The scene where Crypto and Natalya are making out was cut. *In Australia, this special was original rated PG-LV, later before the episode airied on Halloween night, it was rated AV15+-ALSVHN even after the sex scene was cut out. The Movie *TBA The Revenge of the Bad *The line that MeeMee said, "But if I die, I'll kill you!!!" Was cut. *The part where Crypto yells at Leon that he not green was cut. Goodbye, Darwin. *When Crypto said "Bang on Natalya" It's was changed it to "Makeout with Natalya" *Not really a censorship, but according to the chairman of Gumbapedia fanon, this was the series finale in Australia for Season 2. The Minecraft *The part where a creeper killing a Villager was cut in the Philippines. *Piers' line, "Fine. Just fuck that idea." was cut. The Summer *The flashback scene was cut. *Natalya's addiction to chocolate was cut in the Philippines. The Vegas *This episode was refused to air in Australia due to gambling, alcohol use, and strong sexual content. In the Philippines, it has aired August 13-September 2. *In the third rerun on FOX, the sex scene was removed. I couldn't find a good name for this fanfic *When Gillian said "OH THESE DARN EIGHT GRADERS!", she has only said "OH THESE EIGHT GRADERS". The Shame of The Quadruplets * Martha's line: "You darn!" was changed into "Remy!" was censored in the Philippines and Australia. * Mabel said noob to Remy was cut, like Gumball's line in The Phone. * Remy saying "mothersuckers!" was censored and replaced into "losers out there". * Remy saying "Those gems, are just s**t!" was replaced into "Those gems are just useless!" * Remy saying to Shenton: "Shenton, one more f***ing insult, you're the one going to s**tty jail!" was replaced into "Shenton, one more idiotic insult, you're the one going to that loser jail!" * Remy saying "suckers" was cut. You can hear it anywhere. * Martha saying "suck that phone" was replaced into "grab that phone" * Characters saying "die!" was replaced to "Destroy!" * Remy calling the Jovian planets is cut due to destruction of the planet Earth. * Mabel insulting Remy by calling him a dweeb is emotionally changed into "loser" * In Ukraine, the fight was changed into a game night. * In the Philippines and Australia, Mabel's line "super sucker" was muted. * In Portugal, they changed the war into a snowball fight. Cobby does weird junk when nobody is around *The title was changed to "Cobby's Secret", for unknown reasons. *Also, Martha's only line in this short was "I told you, Gumball. Cobby really hides somethin'..." Little Cobby *Cobby Jr's line "That was so friggin close!" was changed into "That was so close!". *Gumball zipping his zipper was cut for unknown reasons. *Anais' line "NO! I said I found my new..... DOVE! I call her Dove Cameron XD You get it!" was changed into "NO! I said I found my new..... MOVE!" *Martha and Gumball yelling at Cobby because he called her crazy was cut in the Philippines. *The scenes when Cobby Jr. and Anais kissed mouth-to-mouth were zoomed into Martha, Gumball and Cobby. Madness Ahead! *At the end of the episode, an ad of the campain of saving Nepal earthquake victims appeared in US. It was cut in Australia after the first run. The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar *The part when Gumball say What The Heck were cutted. *The part when Fireball got severely injured were cutted. The Deadly Game of Dodj or Daar 2 *The part when Gumball say "Shit, This happening now." were changed to "Nooooo, This is happening now." Blizzard Condition *Jim's line, "Kiss my ass, bitch!" was cut. The Amazing World of Fairy Tales *TBA The Outbreak *TBA Episodes with Asian Censorship Robot Battle *All the cuss words that Gumball, Anais, and Bobert said was cut. *This episode is refused to air because of unknow reasons. Gumball be Gone *Fireball knocked out Darwin was cut. Freeze *The word "Pissed" is changed to "Ticked". *This episode is refused to air for unkown reasons. The Robot 2 *Darwin said, "What the..." was cut. Review it *The line that Fireball said "What the..?" was cut. The Zombie *This has the same censor from UK and Russia. *This episode was refused to aired due to strong sexual content (The part where Crypto lick her pussy). The Minecraft *13 cuss words has been muted or cut. *The line that Chris said "Everyone is gay!" was cut. *The entire scene while Piers do a blow job on Chris was removed due to explicit sexual content. This also cut in Mexico and Turkey. *Gumball's line, "What the...?" was cut. *The line that Darwin said, "Sure. But no TNT factories or we'll all die in the game!" was cut. That's includes Crypto laughing. Elmore's Got Talent! *Mrs. Simimon's audition was cut. Episodes with Japan Censorship Note: Japan also censor and/or remove scenes that have references or scenes of Resident Evil games (except if got permission before airing the episode.), with the exception of Boomerag Japan. So far, The Outbreak is the most censored episode. Robot Battle *This episode refused to air in Japan due to high amounts of major cussing and blood. *All cuss words was cut or muted. Freeze *Any cuss words was muted. The End of the World *The episode was refused to air due to drug use and strong language. The Robot 2 *Darwin said, "What the..." was cut. Elmore's Got Talent *The entire scene of Chris' commercial was cut because of references of Resident Evil 6. It left impact on Comedy Central Japan and Disney XD Japan. This was also cut in China. The Deadly Game Of Dodj Or Daar *Cindy's flashback was cut since it's from Resident Evil Outbreak: File #2. *Jim's dare was cut since it's similar to the second scenario in File #2. The Outbreak *TBA Episodes with Turkey Censorship Robot Battle *This episode refused to air in Turkey due to high amounts of cussing and blood. *All cuss words was cut. *This episode is changed to "Identity Theft" for unknow reasons. The Zombie *TBA The Minecraft *This has the same censor from Asia and Mexico. The Summer TBA Elmore's Got Talent! *Crypto's audition was cut on TNT Turkey. Episodes with Spain Censorship The Permanent *When Sullvan appears with the mechanical saw was cut. *The clothes of Larry is orange in one second, So this error is cut. The Villain *The firsts 5 seconds of the episode is cut (not the title). *Glusinous has other voice. *In one scene, Richard has the eyes since ''The Flakers. The Hooligans *The tittle is changed to Los Gamberros when ever the title always is in English. Robot Battle *This episode is refused to air due to identity theft references, strong language, and blood references. The ? *''Flippin' was cut. *Darwin exploding was cut. *The rainbow blood was cut. The Breakup *The whole Chillin song was cut. *The line, "What....the...hell!" was cut. *The whole sexual scene was cut to keep impressionable views from copying Gumball and Penny. *Any instances of characters quitting was cut. *The word, "Ble Blop" was cut. *Any instances of cuss words was muted. *The puking was cut. *Any blood and killing references was cut. The Zombie *This episode was rated +18 due to mild sexual content. *Like in Canada, the gas level was cut. The Summer *The episode duration is 4 min. *Selfie Stupid Guy appearance is cutted. *MeeMee's Scene: The part where she threw a hammer at Chris was cut. *Chris's Scene: The scene were he attacked Louis LaFonda, News Reader reporter while drunk was cut. This also includes where they interview him. *The line that Pox said, "Get those cameras out of our faces!" was cut. Episodes with France Censorship Note: Due to the terrorists attacks in Paris, they decided to remove anything that have violence and/or scenes that have buildings collapsing. Robot Battle *All cuss words was cut. The Anger Management *This episode was refused to air in France due to references to bullying and anger. The Zombie *The flashback scene was cut. The Minecraft *The scene where Central Park gets destroyed was cut. *The flashback scene where Chris gets mad to a stranger was cut. Episodes with TV5 Censorship '''Note:' Alternative title for this caption may be "Episodes with Phillipine Censorship". Despite TV5 censorship is in large connection with Australian censorship, the censoring rules in the Phillipines aren't so strict as the ones in Australia. Note 2: The censors (not counting the episodes which were refused to air) only apply in the Filipino/Tagalog dub. The ones in the original English dub are uncensored. The Anger Management *This episode has been refused to be aired in TV5. It had aired only from April 1-May 4, but not ever after or before. Yarnball's Diary *This episode has been refused to be aired in TV5. It had aired only from November 29-December 10, but not ever after or before. The Vegas *This episode has been refused to be aired in TV5. It had aired only from August 15-September 2, but not ever after or before. Episodes with BBC1 and BBC2 Censorship The Tipper *The Episode not is emited but, it's refused to air. Horror *The movie title Cherry ''was changed to Resident Evil for unknow reasons. Dimension *This has the same censor from Austraila. The Robot 2 *This episode refused to air in BBC1 and BBC2 due to identity theft references, blood references, cussing references, and severe violence references. The End of the World *This episode was refused to air in BBC1 and BBC2 due to drugs and strong language. Episodes with Telemundo English Censorship Robot Battle *This episode was refused to air in Telemundo English due to cussing references, blood references, and severe violence references. *The title is change to "Identity Evil" for unknow reasons. *"We got in bad to worse" was cut. *The cuss words was severly cut. Horror *This episode have the same censor from Austraila. The End of the World *This have the same censor as in Austraila. *This episode was refused to air due to use of drugs and strong language. Episodes with Arabia Censorship The Breakup *This episode was refused to air in Arabia due to sexual content and killing references. The End of the World *This has the same censor as Austraila and Telemundo English. The Zombie *Like the Philippines, this episode was aired limited for 2 weeks and then was banned due to the discovery of the scene called Hot Coffee. Little Cobby *Like in Australia, the scenes when Cobby Jr. and Anais kissed mouth-to-mouth were zoomed into Martha, Gumball and Cobby, only for 2 weeks. Then they were cut, making the episode end when Anais thanks Cobby Jr. for saving her. Episodes with Brazil Censorship '''Note:' This caption was originally named "Episodes with Latin American Censorship" but it was changed to "Episodes with Brazil Censorship" due to most of the Latin American countries being in large connection with the Mexican censorship. Lost in the Land Part 1 *One cuss word was cut. So, instead it cuts to the four of them landing in the water. The End of the World *TBA The Outbreak *TBA Episodes with Canada Censorship Note: Some of the censorship is also applied in Quebec. Because the series aires on two channels in Canada (Cartoon Network and Teleton), there may be differences between censorship. Horror *Any scenes of Gumball and MeeMee's Illusion was removed (however not on Teleton). *This movie titte is change to the same censor from BBC1 and BBC2. Darwin.mov *AiAi, MeeMee, Crypto, and Bobert, were the only who absent in this episode. So, they let them appear. *The list of the 4 characters who did anything during the episode: #Parody MeeMee (Went with Parody Gumball, Fireball, and Aguilera in Darwin's shed) #Parody AiAi (He appear in Prom Night and going to appear in Gumball,mov because he uses Black Magic) #Parody Bobert (He helps with Darwin during the episode beacuse he can kill anyone) #Parody Crypto (He also helps with Darwin during the episode) *The scene where Fireball and Gumball beat up Darwin was cut due to bullying. The End of the World *TBA Yarnball's Dairy *The episode was rrefused to air due to alcohol use, strong language, and blood. The Zombie *The part where Natalya dies due to poison gas was removed. The Outbreak *TBA Censorship in characters This type of censorship is rare, but the dubs can delete characters (or zoom the image so they can't be seen) if the dubbing directors think that the character's appearance is offensive/inappropiate. The Tipper *Jonh disappears and appears during thousandth 1. Episodes with USA Censorship The Zombie *This episode was rated TV-MA and it aired on Adult Swim at night instead of Cartoon Network. This goes the same to The Vegas. The Argument *The part where Gumball calls Darwin a punk was censored to a Doofus. The Vegas *This has the same thing as The Zombie. Episodes with Russia Censorship Note: Most of the Russian censorship (except the cooking scene from the third episode of "Elmore's Got Talent!") is also applied in Bulgaria and Belarus. The Zombie *The episode was rated 18+ in some channels and others channels was rated 21+. *Any scenes of characters turning into zombies was cut in some channels. *Like in Canada and Spain, the scene about the poison gas was cut. *Just like in UK, the pornography scene was cut in some channels. The Movie *TBA Elmore's Got Talent (Episode 3) *The entire cooking scene was cut in Cartoon Network Russia (not also in Bulgaria or Belarus) due to reasons: #Nicholai added vodka and a grenade into the recipe instead of milk and eggs. (Darwin told the editors that kids may inmate that and will cause death); #He shoots the oven and the oven explodes causing him to land on a tree. (Shooting the oven will cause a explosion, risking injury or death); #The scene would be considered "Pro-American Propaganda" due to featuring Russian stereotypes in a negative manner; **It is seen by some as a commentary on the current political situation between the United States and Russia, in connection to the Ukraine Crisis. Episodes in British Censorship Since the show airs in BBC2, Sky One, Channel 4, Boomerang, IPTV and Cartoon Network Europe, the censors vary by the channel. The Zombie *Just like in France, the entire flashback scene was removed cutting to AiAi climbing up on a tree in Channel 4. *The Zombie was refused to aired in Cartoon Network UK due to strong sexual content, nudity, and horror violence. If fact, they let it air on Adult Channel. *The entire scene of Crypto licking her pussy and the scene where Natalya cumming into Crypto's mouth was removed due to pornography. This also cut in Iceland, Brazil, Russia, and Japan. *In a interesting note, this episode was uncensored when it first aired in Cartoon Network UK. There's not any edits on BBC2 expect the pornography part. Yarnball's Diary *TBA Turn of Events *TBA The Evils Wattersons *Much like Australia, the scene where Crypto throws up was cut so they won't copy him. Blizzard Condition *TBA The Amazing World of Fairy Tales *TBA The Outbreak *TBA Episodes with Mexico Censorship The censorship in Mexico is in a big connection with other Latin America countries (except Brazil, mainly because the main dub language is Portuguese, not Spanish) and and most of the countried apply almost (if not all in Caraibean Area) censorship. The Minecraft *This has the same edit as from Asia and Turkey. The Summer *The government hack this episode and all characters have a mexican hat in the head. The Vegas *The entire scene where Chris and Piers has gay sex (anal sex, etc.) was removed. *The scene where Yarnball talks to a stranger was cut. *This episode will be banned at the end of August, so they allowing to watch the episode and take photos to remember, even the sex scene was cut on Cartoon Network. Elmore's Got Talent! *The first cooking channel commercial was cut on Disney XD Mexico. Day in the beach *TBA The Outbreak *TBA Episodes with China Censorship The Vegas *The entire explicit scene was cut on Cartoon Network China but left impact when it aired on Adult Swim China, FOX China, Wikia TV, and MTV China. Elmore's Got Talent! *This has the same thing as in Japan. Episodes with Arabic Censorship The Outbreak *The title had changed to "Virus Outbreak". *TBA Trivia *The Title Search application on Foxtel, an Australian broadcasting service which Cartoon Network Australia is broadcast on, revealed that the episodes "Robot Battle", "The Vegas", "Aguilera's World Episode 1: The Rich Girl Takes it All", "The Bubbles" (only applies to Phillphines), "Yarnball's Diary" were explicitly rejected by the network, dismissing them as unsuitable for viewing. *In Cartoon Network and Boomerag, some of the episodes are rated TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14 (on Adult Swim), and TV-MA (for Adult Swim). Category:Gumbapedia Fanon Category:Censorship